bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mayu Ishimori
Mayu Ishimori (石森=繭, Ishimori Mayu lit. Cocoon in the Jeweled Forest) is a Quincy who was previously affiliated to the Vandenreich. She was formerly a member of the Stern Ritter; with the designation "R"; replacing her sister after she lost her life in the Thousand Year Blood War—after the dissolution of the Vandenreich due to the end of the war, she had deserted any association with the foolish Quincy pride, seeking to better herself via the assistance of others. Detesting those who call themselves "true" Quincy, she seeks to exterminate the try-hards of the previous generation through her own power. Appearance Mayu is a young woman of short-medium height with a petite frame; she has small breasts, though her long shapely legs and wide hips compensate for this. She has short brown hair which frames both sides of her face at the sides and extends down to her chin. The rest of her hair is strewn about on her forehead, with several layers to it. Adorned upon her head are aviation goggles; interestingly, Mayu does not seem to like heights all that much. For attire, Mayu's outfit consists of a bright-red jacket; it is lined with numerous golden and black patterns, being patched to hold numerous tools that she utilizes. Underneath the jacket, she wears a black, long-sleeved shirt. Her upper body outfit is tied with a golden obi sash; for lower attire, she wears straight-legged white jeans and pointed boots; on the left side, she has a stripped red thigh-high sock to cover her bare skin. Personality Mayu is a very quiet individual; that is to say that she rarely, if ever speaks, and most of her thoughts are conveyed through inner monologue. Mayu is a kind and generous young woman, who has a habit of acting rather cutesy in most situations, often acting in a cute and adorable manner, which supplements the absolute confidence in herself and her self-sufficiency. She allows nothing to get in her way if she wants something—to the point of actually losing her temper at people and throwing fits; though even though she is immediately apologetic afterwards, she tends to lapse into these habits again and again. Other than that, Mayu enjoys hanging around other people with similar interests, noting that people who are not are "not on the same wavelength" as her, leading to her viewing most people as inanimate objects. It is noted that because of this attitude towards other people, she can be seen as rather 'alien' and a strange girl. However, she seems to ignore these words, and focuses on making friends with 'real people'. Because of this, she came to see her spells as her only friends. She anthropomorphizes them accordingly, bestowing them with names as she creates them. However, deep down, her personality enables her to face difficulty with cheerfulness, and does have strong feelings about being useful to those she actually does consider friends; and due to being skilled, she does try her best to help each and every single injured individual that she can—which more often than not, leads her into trouble; but she tends to ignore the implications of helping everyone—as she will provide aid, whether ally or enemy. Others have stated that this gives her a slightly motherly air, which she is embarrassed about. History Not much is known about Mayu's history; other than the fact that she was a former member of the Stern Ritter. Story Paraphernalia Seele Schneider (魂を切り裂くもの (ゼーレシュナイダー), Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul"): The Seele Schneider is a unique arrow weapon used by the Quincy. The Seele Schneider is a weapon much like a chainsaw, with Reishi making 3 million round trips per second around the edge of the blade. The vibrations of the Seele Schneider are not just for cutting. Through its vibrations, the Seele Schneider loosens the bonds between the Reishi of whatever it cuts in order to make them easier to capture. Mayu fights by gathering the surrounding Reishi and using them as her own personal weapon, and the most powerful manifestation of that is the Seele Schneider. The Seele Schneider is not a sword, but an arrow. The Seele Schneider is a thin, silver-colored weapon which, when activated, sports a glowing blue blade. The Seele Schneider's second ability is to collect Reishi during combat by absorbing the opponent's attacks. The more Reiatsu and Reiryoku they release, the more powerful Mayu becomes. It basically allows an opponent's Reishi to become Mayu's. Since a physical high-speed impact can be destroyed by a spiritual high-speed impact, the Seele Schneider can do more damage to someone physically strong when they physically attack than when using a spirit-based attack. It mainly cuts through Reiatsu impacts. The Seele Schneider makes for a powerful blade in combat, but can do even more damage as an arrow. The lethality of the Seele Schneider at full power depends not on its power, but the arrow's trajectory. As noted down below, Mayu is unable to fight in close-quarters at all, meaning that usage of a Seele Schneider is absolutely impossible. Bankai Stealing Medallion (卍解窃章, Bankai Settshō): The Bankai Stealing Medallion is the pride and joy of the scientists of the Vandenreich; a number of those within the Vandenreich military, including all members of the Stern Ritter, carry on their person a round, unnamed device which is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Vandenreich insignia etched into its surface. When activated, this device can steal a single currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity; and the ability to steal a Shinigami's Bankai depends on the level of Mayu's Reiryoku. Once stolen, Mayu can use the stolen Bankai's power at will, even after the original owner's death. This device is fashioned in the shape of a small orb; upon raising it to a Shinigami's body, it begins to glow golden, letting out several threads of spiritual energy that wrap around the Shinigami's Zanpakutō, acting like a leech that quickly absorbs the foe's Bankai in a large pillar of spiritual energy that erupts from their body. After the pillar subsides, it is revealed that Mayu has stolen the foe's Bankai. Powers Tremendous Reiryoku Levels: Reiryoku (霊力, Spiritual Power) is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. It is used by Mayu to provide power for her various abilities. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities. Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. She has an enormous amount of spiritual power which is finely controlled. This level of reiryoku is reflected in its ability to enhance Mayu during combat as well as its ability to affect the surrounding environment on a controlled level, allowing Mayu to use it in combat to startling degrees. Unusually for a Quincy, Mayu is in possession of a truly immense amount of reiryoku. While she usually keeps it under control, when sufficiently angered, she can release it to its full extent. When Mayu decides that she is going to get serious, she unleashes her reiryoku in the form of reiatsu. Her reiryoku is noticeably very powerful, and has a very suffocating presence, known to cause great irritation to those of Captain-class Shinigami, and can cause severe injuries to seated officers through simple exertion. Because of her mastery over spells, Mayu has a natural control over the exertion of her reiryoku, keeping it contained to the point where it is virtually impossible to detect her by normal means, though the constant effort can be taxing. Mayu has precise control over her reiryoku; and as such, she is able to let it flow through her body freely without any problems to precisely manipulate her reiryoku, enabling her to control it to soaring heights that many other Quincy could ever imagine, even in their wildest dreams; though its most common application is utilizing it to drastically augment her spells; which take upon a light-ripping pink hue when bolstered with the power of her reiryoku. *'Reiatsu' (霊圧, Spiritual Pressure): Reiatsu is the physical force/pressure that a person's Reiryoku creates when released. Most Shinigami and Arrancar, even Quincy and Bounts can manipulate the release of their reiatsu; and in this case, Mayu can ensure that the release of her reiatsu causes an overwhelming force to be released from her body, unleashing a powerful shockwave which causes a crater in the earth; infecting the ground around her to enable small chunks of rock to float upwards just by her mere presence. This technique certainly allows Mayu to become incredibly fearsome, as her appearance will instill fear in the opponents. Her reiatsu is so great it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. Her skill and control at using manipulating her reiatsu allows her to perform a variety of abilities. *'Reishi Absorption': Reishi (霊子, Spirit Particles) is the main component material of souls. All things in Soul Society are made of reishi, and it composes the spiritual bodies of Hollows and Shinigami, and the two planes of existence, Hueco Mundo and Soul Society in their entirety. Reishi is invisible to mortals, with the exception of spiritually aware ones such as the Quincy; they can, however, still interact with normal matter and produce physical effects. It is noted, however, that reishi and atoms do not mix well. There is a certain amount of reishi in the Human World, too. Free reishi tends to be found in places closer to nature. Mayu is capable of collecting this reishi to use for combat in the form of Spirit Weapons; and reishi in the atmosphere is also able to be controlled freely, allowing her to gather it under her feet so that she can stand in the air—however, this is its most basic use. A Quincy primarily absorbs reiryoku from the atmosphere and combines it with their own reiryoku to form weapons; Mayu can also utilize this special skill with relative ease. Mayu has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of reishi, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. Going by Mayu's skills, there is no difference between reishi and reiryoku as a source of power. Normally, Mayu mainly utilizes this ability to fire intensely powerful bursts of reiryoku from her book; which is capable of great destruction, as shown from how one of these bursts completely penetrated a pillar of seki-sekki, before continuing to damage the immediate surroundings. Most commonly, Mayu utilizes the reishi that she has gathered when utilizing this ability in order to boost her speed to the point that she appears as nothing other than a scarlet blur of energy when using Hirenkyaku; in addition to this, she uses the reishi to bolster her own spellcasting, increasing the power of her offensive spells to the point that they are capable of eradicating the surroundings with relative ease. Master Chain-Blade Specialist: One of the most unique things about Mayu's ingenuity is that she has shown a unique way of combat; it is enabled by using a Seele Schneider, of all things, though not in the way that one would expect. By throwing out several Seele Schneider, and spinning Reiraku (霊絡, Spirit Coils) around, the Reiraku catches the hilt of the Seele Schneider, the reishi interacting with the kishi that makes up the hilts of the blades, essentially merging the two—normally, reishi would be nearly incompatible with kishi; however, via the reishi which takes the form of the blade of the weapon assists in ensuring that the subatomic fusion of the two energies is absolute. The merging of Seele Schneider and Reiraku results in a thin ribbon of reishi which has numerous razor-sharp blades protruding from it; forming a snake sword with the ability to expand and contract at will; its design derived from an Asian multi-segmented whip. Mayu is able to use this newly-crafted weapon in a similar manner to that of a whip, swinging it around with high power. It can be used to hook onto various enemies, holding them in place by stunning them, pull them closer to Mayu for further attacks with her spellcasting, or to simply impale them from mid-distance if already weakened. It can also be used to grab distant reishi particles or to hook Mayu to a ceiling, swinging on it, similar to a grappling hook. She wields the snake-sword effectively and effortlessly, as a testament to her skill as she treats this weapon as an extension of her body, similar to her limbs, giving her the potential to strike a foe from every direction. *'Sprenger' (破芒陣 シュプレンガ, shupurenga; German for "Explosion", Japanese for "Ripping Grass Formation"): This technique uses five Seele Schneiders to create a pentagon-shaped seal which, when activated, causes a massive explosion within its borders. When an object or a person stands within the middle of the Pentagon the placement of the fifth Seele Schneider can trap them by wrapping and binding their legs to the ground with dense spirit particles. The Seele Schneiders function as accumulators, gathering the necessary amount of spirit particles to create the explosion. The liquid inside a silver tube acts as the trigger. The preparations for the technique combined with the charging time for the Seele Schneiders make its use in battle impractical unless Mayu has a partner that can stall to buy time. However, thanks to her chain-blade, Mayu is capable of utilizing Sprenger far differently—and much more effectively. Clutching the ribbon, Mayu performs an almighty swing, sending the Seele Schneider-equipped ribbon towards the opponent as it coils around the opponent, albeit not touching them, though the blades are still all pointed in their direction, giving the adversary little room to escape the very next attack; which is a massive explosion emitted from the pentagram-shaped seal that is instantly emitted the split-second that this spell is initiated. Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): Blut is an advanced Quincy technique, which grants Mayu inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities. By making Reishi flow directly into her blood vessels, Mayu can drastically increase her attack and defense power. However, despite the significant danger this potentially presents her opponents, Blut possesses one major flaw: because the independent forms of the technique for attack and defense operate using two different Reishi systems, they cannot be employed simultaneously. Mayu's Blut is known to be abnormally sturdy, which is surprising, considering otherwise less than impressive physical strength; this allows her to deflect attacks of Captain-level barehanded, though not without some effort. Amusingly, despite her skin hardening, it has little to effect on adding defensive capabilities to her clothing—more often than not, her clothes are shredded beyond recognition in all of her fights. *'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): The defensive form of Blut that grants Mayu inhuman durability, represented by a faint pattern tracing the veins beneath the surface of her skin, which is only visible on the afflicted area when struck. If consciously kept at full power, even attacks delivered by a Shinigami's Bankai can potentially be negated completely. However, despite the considerable defense afforded by this technique, it seemingly isn't absolute and can be torn using sufficient power. *'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): The offensive form of Blut that grants Mayu inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring that her attacks are able to significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. Keen Intellect: By all accounts, Mayu is a natural battle genius. She is capable of performing a calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and even deducing an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. Mayu is highly intelligent, possessing a genius-level intellect, and is capable of devising and executing strategies with incredible speed and precision. Mayu is also very perceptive and analytical young woman, judging from how quickly she can analyze an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against her with due time, and eventually, she can easily place herself many moves ahead of her foe to ensure a total safeness; from there, she is capable of coming up with highly effective counter-strategies to her opponent's actions. Low Physical Power: Mayu's habit of not getting out much seriously works against her; she is more meaning that exactly because of her extensive laziness, her movements are slow and cumbersome. However, this does not extend to her reflexes; as she is capable of assaulting the foe a mile a minute unarmed. Even so, her movements are almost machine-like; she moves with an easily visible gait that is befitting of a "zombie". Mayu very much has the speed of a person her age who does not exercise much; and her physical strength is akin to a five year old child; meaning that she won't be using any powerful close-range combat attacks any time soon, or ever, for that matter. It seems that even though she possesses great spiritual might, she is also in the worst of shape, she is physically weak and puny; while she is a powerful spellcaster, she suffers for it greatly in physical areas. At melee range, she's helpless and needs somebody else to keep the more troublesome enemies away from her; meaning that she has attempted to compensate for this weakness by various spells which allow her to escape the opponent's attacks, avoid them entirely, as well as shield herself from a physical blow. Even with all of these counters for her weakness, if her enemy were capable of breaking through the failsafes she had created to avoid this hopeless situation, it would all be over in a single, powerful attack. Magic Master Divine Magic (法術, Hōjutsu): Unlike most Quincy, who utilize Gintō to cast special effects upon their opponents, Mayu, realizing how restricting such a way of casting is, developed her own way of casting spells; that of pure, unrestrained magic; known as Divine Magic. Her spellcasting is an evolution of the Gintō; however, she refused to divulge the secrets of her magic, leaving the Vandenreich without saying a word about it as well as refusing to mentor future Quincy in the art; because of this, her Divine Magic is shown to be exclusive to the one and only Mayu Ishimori—and she seems incredibly proud of such a fact. In order to cast a spell, Mayu, utilizing her natural Quincy abilities, manipulates the reishi within the surrounding area, while utilizing her own reiryoku to focus and shape the stray reishi, molding it into a form which she can better manipulate. The form that the reishi takes all depends on her current thoughts—in essence, as long as she can imagine it, she cast a spell around it. Divine Magic is capable of doing almost anything; from the simplest of tasks; defense, such as forming a barrier before her to protect her; offense, like elemental blasts, or even tasks so daunting and complex that they would normally only be possible by breaking the laws of physics. However, as she had mastered her own art, it can be generally assumed that there is nothing that Mayu cannot do when utilizing her magic. Being a master of the very art that she was the originator of, Mayu is capable of weaving spells borne from Divine Magic together effortlessly; and her magic is noticeably more stable than most others with spell abilities, and therefore it doesn't breakdown at all and is not easily deflected; it can be said that Mayu's spells are almost unstoppable. Interestingly, her spells are bound by energy that is so uniquely bonded that it is completely impossible to breakdown by means of another technique or ability. Whenever she goes to cast a spell, Mayu utilizes her own reiryoku to construct and project a visible reishi glyph; which serves the purpose of containing and controlling the enormous energy that's converged when she prepares a spell. Furthermore, the reishi glyphs serve as a means of properly stabilizing and anchoring her spells while drastically enhancing their powers. Lastly, Mayu is able to cast spells up to the high #80's range without the need for an incantation without any loss of power. Truly, she is a tremendously fearsome opponent. She is able to use spells that primarily focus on four of the six elements: Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind. Black Magic Spells Black Magic (黒魔法, Kuro Mahō): Black Magic is one of the two versions of Divine Magic, focusing mostly on spells that deal direct damage, although some strategic magic is often included as well. It is the usual method used Mayu to deal damage to enemies. These spells consume more reishi than the other types of Divine Magic, but they can be used to hit a large number of enemies within an area of effect with proper coordination and timing. They usually deal more damage than physical attacks, but the more powerful spells are countered by longer casting times, followed by a startup lag that further delays the damage output. Despite this, Mayu is shown to be a powerful offensive spellcaster; bombarding opponents with spell after spell, as well as quickly chaining them together in order to produce awe-inspiring death and destruction that leaves little to the imagination. *'Blut die Schwester' (プルート・ディ・シェヴェスタァ, Sisters of Blood): Through sheer force of will, Mayu transforms the surroundings into the Earth's environment through terraforming. This is especially effective within the Soul Society, which is forced to adhere to the laws of Earth due to normally following the laws of the moon. There is a great gravitational burden induced upon those who stand before her, forcing her foes under six times the normal gravity, causing great damage; slowing their movements to an absolute crawl momentarily, before she uses her reishi to wrest that gravity from the opponent to herself; which Mayu controls effortlessly due to being the proginator of the effect of Blut die Schwester; this grants her control over gravity, allowing her to manipulate it at her advantage in a number of ways. She is able to freely increase or decrease the amount of gravity in the area around her with devastating effects. By applying this gravitational power to incoming enemy attacks, Mayu is capable of rendering them harmless by dragging them down to the ground. Gravity can be used to lift objects, even gigantic ones, and people alike, and to move them around in the air; in addition, when concentrated around a single opponent, it can cause the latter great pain. A minimal amount of it, let out from her body, can prevent falling rain from even coming in contact with her; this also allows her to alter the gravity of a person, either herself or someone else. With Blut die Schwester, Mayo can lower the target's gravity, enabling her to walk on walls, or raise the target's gravity, rendering them incapable of moving. *'Mahekigan' (間劈眼, Space Tearing Eyes): Unlike most of Mayu's techniques; this spiritual blast is optic-based. In order to utilize it, Mayu focuses as much reiryoku as possibly into her eyes, condensing it to the utmost limit until her vision turns a light azure in coloration. Once this happens, Mayu pinpoints a target with her sharp vision before unleashing the reiryoku from her pupils as two small, concentrated beams. This technique, as small it is, has immense power. For one, it can cause immense impact or knockback damage and can penetrate the foe's body. These beams can be made invisible, allowing Mayu to work undetected. The Mahekigan is so powerful that they are able to reduce a large steel door to ashes; burning straight through the iron like a hot knife through butter. The area of effect can be consciously determined by Mayu, meaning that she can decide whether or not she harms an opponent or merely tricks them; the precision is so exact it can bypass a target's outer shell, not causing damage to a person's skull for surgical purposes. However, if she wishes, Mayu can make the beam stun the opponents and affect their vital organs and their reiryoku generator, leaving them motionless but alive. Also, it can be used as a harmless search laser, able to lock onto targets and keep track of them. *'Ōkasōshō, Taikō Chōgyosei' (桜華槍衝、太公釣魚勢, Piercing Lance of Cherry Blossom Majesty, Archduke Angler Dominator): One of the most basic attack spells, but also very versatile. Mayu creates a number of rapidly fired elemental magic missiles and fires them at the target. The number can vary from just one to at least one thousand and one arrows. The missiles have a homing capability, and will track and follow their target at Mayu's whim. Normally, the attack fires in a widespread swarm, similar to an artillery shrapnel shell striking the target from multiple angles, however, Mayu is able to combine the arrows into a single larger bolt, which is easier to avoid, but hits a fair deal harder. Mayu is able to shoot them in rapid succession without any preparation after simply targeting the enemy with her wand. She can fire them without pause, and the result is something that resembles a bombing raid that leaves the ground scorching red. Mayu primarily uses Light arrows that cause explosive damage, Lightning arrows that paralysis the target if they hit in addition to the damage they do, Wind arrows which usually do not inflict damage but instead bind the target and sometimes darkness Arrows which have the same effect has light arrows. *'Ryūseigun' (流星群, Meteoric Swarm): An almighty spell; when performing it, she channels her reiryoku into her hand, which acts as an attractive force at her will to pull matter towards her. In this case, this attractive force tears a series of massive, inflamed meteorites from the upper atmosphere down towards a specific location on the ground. Upon impact with either a solid surface or the desired target, the meteors explode violently. The meteors possess tremendous force; they descend at incredible speeds, making it extremely different to react to; as they descend in succession along the same trajectory, if one of these meteorites is stopped, Mayu can summon another one in order to back up the failing meteorite, which will then collide with the first, ensuring that they crash into their intended destination without fail. These meteors unleash 8.625 times the damage of a regular spell to the opponent; the impact of this technique is of such enormity that it is capable of devastating a significant portion of a city, with the resulting tremors being felt as far away as several towns away. However, it should be noted that for all of its power; this spell is known to be thoroughly draining on Mayu's reiryoku, to the point that even if used once, it will leave her nearly exhausted of all her energy, and must rest for a fair while. *'Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger' (聖唱: 聖域礼賛 （キルヒエンリート: ザンクト・ツヴィンガー）, Kiruhienrīto: Zankuto Tsuvingā; German for "Church Hymn: Saint Ward", Japanese for "Holy Chant: Sanctuary Veneration"): Mayu's most powerful spell; this technique is the single greatest protective magic of Quincy offense and defense. When performing this spell, Mayu distorts time and space, and adds her own reiatsu into the mix, manifesting a large glyph underneath herself; this glyph has the effect of drawing in stray reishi from the atmosphere, increasing the power of this spell exponentially By generating a number of roman numeral-inscribed constructs from the fingers of an outstretched hand, several towering columns of Reishi, shaped like the Quincy Cross, erupt upwards in a circular formation around Mayu. Suddenly, the pillars erupt in elemental energy; fire, water, wind, and earth gather upon the pillars, which pulse erratically. The four energies produce a vacuum effect that draws the adversary within the glyph, as Mayu levitates into the air and snaps her fingers, unleashing a massive blast of reiryoku in the form of several massive pillars which erupt from the ground around the foe. The moment that the pillars touch the foe, they are blasted into the air as they receive incredible damage; akin to that of an atomic bomb of the four elements repeatedly striking them in a clustering onslaught, being rent asunder by overwhelming holy light until the glyph is dispelled, while Mayu floats back down to the ground, ending the spell. While extremely powerful, Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger drains almost all of her reiryoku, meaning that after one usage, she is immediately exhausted and will most definitely count as "defeated". White Magic Spells White Magic (白魔法, Shiro Mahō): White Magic is one of the two versions of Divine Magic, focusing mainly on recovery and support magic, although there is usually some strategic magic in the skill set. These spells are used to assist allies by offering temporary increased boosts in power or reversing status ailments. These spells are more passive in nature, usually intended to cure and prevent enemy damage, or even to inflict damage to the enemy indirectly through debuffs and other harmful conditions, to provide a better advantage for Mayu. *'Chiyukō' (治癒功, Healing Achievement): A healing spell; Mayu focuses reishi on her hands and then touches her target or herself, grabbing ahold of the body area where wounds have been inflicted, as the reishi flows into an open wound upon the target. The reishi flows into the target's system to purge it of all wounds; but the time of healing varies from person to person—and even the severity of the target's wounds. It grants Mayu the ability to automatically revive from being knocked as long as the status in effect. However, she can use it on others than herself; as she can use it to revive an ally from being knocked out with their health and stamina revitalized. When used, a giant glyph appears under the entire area, healing herself significantly at a fixed rate. This is one of the most effective healing spells to exist, but because of this, the casting time and amount of reishi used to utilize it are very high to prevent its constant use. *'Tōshinōryoku' (透視能力, Clairvoyance): Due to her keen intellect and enhanced eyesight; Mayu is capable of utilizing a variant of clairvoyance based around observation; this enables her to avoid her foe's blows; though only barely, before following up by utilizing not much effort which allows her to achieve the perfect position to attack not less than a second after the foe's blow misses—neatly tying into her fighting style, unarmed or not, utilizing attacks that take two steps to ensure that her foes are thoroughly beaten into the ground. *'Shikisokuzekū' (色即是空, Matter is Void): Mayu casts this spell to manifest a void in matter to allow herself to catch any form of reiryoku and then reflect it or even assimilate it—this works similar to "vampiric" draining added with chains. However, by attempting to assimilate the energy, she is only capable of absorbing a fraction of it. In this way, Mayu is also capable of being utilized on an opponent, by forming the barrier around her foe's body and sucking up their reiryoku, simulating a 'damage-over-time' effect in RPGs. However, the major downside of this spell is that it is required to be formed in a small amount of space; and anything that is bigger than the area-of-effect, Mayu is not capable of capturing it; though this does not apply to the target's being, since Shikisokuzekū is capable of continuously draining reiryoku from any being no matter their race. *'Kūhaku Ekitai Dankū' (空白液体, Nullifying Liquid, Splitting Void): Charging and expanding her reiryoku outwards before solidifying it, Mayu erects a translucent gelatin-esque barrier in the form of a rectangular wall to shield her or anyone else from an enemy's attack. This spell is capable of stopping Kidō-based attacks with power up to level 89. Anything that touches it will be slowed down to a crawl and it takes an extended period of time for it to break through, whether it be a weapon, the foe's body, or even opposing Kidō. Other than her arm, it can be cast on any part of her body, or even away from her, including under the foe's feet. Doing so will slow them to a crawl as they become stuck in the spell; slowly sinking like quicksand. *'Kūenbu' (空円舞, Air Waltz): The most basic of any of her spells; in order to utilize Kūenbu, Mayu manipulates the reishi under her feet while making a short hop, putting her reishi underneath her, forcing it down similar to an engine or helicopter pushing air down to rise from the ground. The result of it is that Mayu manipulates the reishi underneath her feet so that she can levitate or fly, shifting her body in any direction, enabling her to float and fly through the air. Because she is relatively slow, Mayu, from start to finish, is levitating within a battle, and when floating, she is able to get close to her opponents or run away from them at an amazing speed. Her control over it is to the extent that she create dozens of afterimages to confuse her opponent as she waltzes around with impunity. She is stated to move at a speed which nears breaking the sound barrier. Kūenbu increases her reflexes to the point that she is able parry blows and knock back foes at the same time, as well as move too fast to see most of the time; her movement is fluid and precise, and rarely will she exert effort in movements. Her light frame also serves as a means to move at constant speeds whilst incorporating her unique spellcasting to overwhelm her opponents from a middle-ranged distance. By using Kūenbu, Mayu can overcome obstacles and paths otherwise unpassable to her by normal means, move through midair at extreme speeds nearing those that Captain-level Shinigami can move at, and give herself a general advantage in a fitting situation. The drawback of Kūenbu is that its performance is tied to Mayu's own stamina and concentration. If she should start to wear physically out from overuse of her reishi, or lose concentration, it would cause Kūenbu to end, and Mayu to fall from the air. Gintō Gintō (銀筒, Silver Tubes): Gintō are small containers that Quincy use to store their Reiryoku. They are utilized as components in Quincy spellcasting, resembling Kidō. As their name suggests, Gintō are small silver tubes, approximately 5 centimeters in size. By condensing their Reiryoku into a liquid state, Mayu can store it within the tubes. Despite being considered antiquated tools, they allow Mayu to perform special techniques powerful enough to subdue Hollows; all of her spells are highly effective, and she has shown an incredible amount of skill when utilizing Gintō. These various attacks are triggered when the stored liquid Reiryoku is released. Like Kidō, they are activated by calling out various commands. Mayu has shown sufficient skill in powerful defensive and offensive Gintō, which often serves as a distraction and a hindrance to her foes; however, she does not like Gintō very much; preferring to utilizing her unrestrained spiritual spells. Despite this, she can unleash them at speeds rivaling Kidō spells that do not need an incantation, activating one after another simultaneously without any form of fatigue being apparent. *'Zerstören' (破壊, Hakai; German for "Destroy", Japanese for "Destruction"): This technique involves spilling the contents of three or more (more increase the effect) silver tubes directly in-front, behind, or to Mayu's sides. This allows Mayu to create a widespread frontal assault constituting multiple streaks of compacted reishi, which shoot forth in a cone-shape from the users location. Each streak appears like a thicker and longer Heilig Pfeil. Mayu can even control the trajectory of the streaks by seizing the "arrow" and controlling it remotely. The streaks themselves also ricochet off solid surfaces, enabling them to reach around corners. The Replication The Replication (皇后複製品 (ジ・レプリケーション), Ji Repurikēshon): Mayu's former designation in the Vandenreich is Stern Ritter "R", The Replication. It focuses on techniques and abilities copied purely by races that oppose the Quincy. Due to the fact that The Replication spells are all abilities that originate from different races, it has a unique system of learning. In order to use The Replication, Mayu watches the opposing skill in action—either from a friend or a foe, while her brilliant mind goes to work on it. Witnessing the ability, Mayu quickly and correctly deduces how the technique is formed, what it does, how it affects the opponent, and how she, a Quincy, can utilize it as well. Essentially, when witnessing the ability, Mayu breaks down its components, observes them, and quickly learns how to utilize it herself. When analyzing the ability, she develops the most suitable methods in which to bring out its greatest potential. In all cases, she permanently learns the ability regardless of whether she is struck by the blow or not. Many of the opposing abilities are not specific skills and use unique formulas. Despite this, they have a classification of physical or spiritual; and this role does effect the attack however, with spiritual abilities being deflectable unless stated otherwise, and physical abilities being able to breach defenses. Mayu has actually copied only a few abilities, which makes The Replication rather limited, though it still does provide the element of surprise for an unsuspecting opponent. *'Cero' (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash"): Cero is an attack used by Menos, Arrancar, and Visored; which Mayu had observed from a Vasto Lorde. As a standard energy blast, it consists of firing a powerful blast of concentrated reishi at the target. While in most cases it is fired from the mouth, Mayu is capable of unleashing it from her hands or her fingers with ease. The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user (i.e., the stronger the user, the stronger the attack), and there are some Arrancar who have come up with their own variation of Cero; however, Mayu is unable to learn variants of the technique, for unknown reasons, even for her. She manages to charge her own Cero in a few moments; which is more than enough to suffice for her. Mayu's Cero is the most common red; the reason for this is the fact that it was merely copied, not a natural ability, so she is unable to modify it further. The force of the blast can send an opponent hurtling long distances, effectively destroying any obstacle in its path at great range. Despite the damage it can cause at long range distances, the damage a Cero causes as an explosion is more dangerous when used at close range. Spirit Weapon Spirit Weapons are armaments that Quincy can create by gathering the Reishi in the air. A Quincy combines the Reishi in the atmosphere and the power of their Quincy Cross in order to form a weapon. Spirit Weapons, like Zanpakutō, are also capable of harming Hollows, which was their intended purpose. However, Spirit Weapons completely destroys Hollows rather than purifying them. The only thing that limits the power of a Quincy's Spirit Weapon is the Quincy's own stamina and spiritual power. Kyūkyoku no Isetsu (究極の異説, Ultimate Argument) is the name of Mayu's Spirit Weapon. Unlike other weapons, which take the form of actual weapons; Kyūkyoku no Isetsu is very...odd. Not meant to cut, not meant to wound in any way, the Ultimate Argument is molded in the form of a lexicon; a type of book. It is an ornate, predominantly gold lexicon with roughly oval-shaped covers. The spine is decorated by a red diamond, as well as two white, pentagonal shapes, one above and one below the diamond. The middle of each cover is decorated by a red spike with gold edges. There is a black arm-like shape on either side of the base of the spike. The spine of the book displays a Roman numeral for six, VI, along with the title "Ignes Fatui" (Lat: "Delusions"). "Delusions" alludes to Mayu's ability to cast illusory spells, and the "VI" on the book references Mayu's rank as the sixth member most powerful Stern Ritter when she was in the empire. It is unclear exactly what the pages of the Kyūkyoku no Isetsu contain, but from what can be seen, it tells some sort of story and lacks a basic dictionary layout. Mayu herself boasts that her Spirit Weapon holds information on every Gintō and Quincy Spell to ever exist. A treatise is a formal, lengthy conversation or argument. "Ultimate" means "final" or "greatest". *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrows", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): A Heilig Pfeil is the primary attack used by Quincy. Spiritual energy formed into the shape of an arrow that is capable of injuring and/or killing spiritual beings. The arrows can be created by collecting Reishi, absorbing Reiryoku from an opponent or gathering spirit energy, giving the Quincy many ways to form their arrows. Mayu, however, is a unique case; because of her weapon being a lexicon, when manifesting the Sacred Destruction Arrows, she flips to page ninety-six in her book, and holds her hand out; this causes a faint golden ring of reishi to pulse from her hand as it gathers reishi before she points at her target, firing a powerful piercing laser of reishi in the opponent's direction which blasts the foe with high power and force. After firing, the path of the blast can be controlled, and it possesses explosive power and speed; it is capable of immense destruction, as shown when it shot through several towers upon the first use. Interestingly, Mayu's Sacred Destruction Arrows can be altered to be granted elemental powers; for Fire, instead of a laser, the result of the attack is lances of fire which tear through the area; for Earth, rising stones are released from Mayu's fingertips, piercing the adversary violently; for Wind, gales of wind slash through the enemy, and for Water, a twisting combination of several columns of water bust forward, pushing the foe back quickly. Quincy: Vollständig Quincy: Vollständig (滅却師完聖体 (クインシー・フォルシュテンディッヒ), Kuinshī Forushutendihhi; German for "Quincy: Complete", Japanese for "Monk of Destruction: Complete Holy Form"): This is the release form used by Quincy after activating their unique gloves. It is the solution to the drawbacks of Quincy: Letzt Stil, which fell out of use two hundred years ago. Unique to Vollständig, each has release has it's own name, similar to a Shinigami's Bankai. By activating a mechanism within her book, a substantial amount of reiatsu is released, resulting in the formation of a towering column of energy that ends in a large Quincy Cross, from which Mayu emerges in the Vollständig after the column shatters. Like Letzt Stil, the activation of Vollständig increases the amount of reishi being drawn in. In such a state, Mayu is able to fight with extreme strength and speed, and can completely overwhelm an average Shinigami captain. Metatron (物理魔法力移動太極皇后 (メタトロン), Metaturonu, Hebrew for Who Commands the Seat Next To God, Japanese for Magic to Physical Power Transference Supreme Ultimate Empress): Turning to the last page within the Kyūkyoku no Isetsu, Mayu places her hand upon the last page, quoting chapter 7 of Sun Tzu's The Art of War: "as swift as wind, as orderly as forest, as fierce as fire, as unshakeable as mountain." When this is activated, a substantial amount of Reiatsu is released, resulting in the formation of a towering column of energy that ends in a large Quincy Cross, from which Mayu emerges in the Quincy: Vollständig after the column shatters. When the transformation is complete, Mayu reveals her new form. Unusually, unlike most other Complete Holy Forms, Mayu's appearance does not change much; other than a faint aura of reishi surrounding her, and ominous glowing golden eyes; and Metatron manifests as huge armor plates connected by a strip of back armour, thus covering her shoulders and waist. Five additional armor fragments suspend themselves behind Mayu's head for additional protection, and six burning wings of reiryoku give her simultaneous defense and offense. In Metatron form, Mayu never touches the ground unless she lands from a jump. Her hair and clothes slowly flow as if she is being held by the wind, and her clothes also systematically glow white on and off for the duration of the time she is in the form. There are also two large sparkles of pure white light that move randomly around Mayu with a white wisp following them. Metatron means "He who occupies the throne next to the God", and is one of the greatest of all angels, honored as the angel of the face, the angel of the presence, chief of the ministering angels, the chief recording angel, chancellor of heaven, the angel by whom the world is maintained, and a being so mighty that he possesses seventy-two other names. *'Reiatsu Compression': A unique aspect of Mayu's Vollständig is that she does not gain the capability of absorbing a large amount of Reishi at the tip of her spirit weapon to use in a powerful attack, forgoing the ability of complete reishi dominance in order to gain the polar opposite ability. Upon activation, Metatron completely and utterly compresses her reiatsu, her reiryoku, her reishi, her everything; essentially, it turns her capabilities of ungodly spellcasting upside-down, leaving her unable to perform the magic is so well known for. However, in compensation, the spiritual side of her powers are altered to become physical; this, in essence, replicates the effect produced by compression-type Bankai. It is a compression of her power in addition to changing her spiritual powers to physical, and the vastly compressed power enables to reach levels of physical and spiritual prowess most Shinigami would have their bodies give out at and cannot handle; in RPG terms, this means that Mayu has changed from a Red Mage into a Warrior. The form allows Mayu to move at very high speeds exceeding those of her regular Hirenkyaku, allowing her to be undetectable to unfocused eyes as she hovers slightly above the ground as she zips around with impunity; additionally, her strength is drastically enhanced to the point that she can break through spiritual barriers with a single swing of her new swords. Her new speed is so great, that it also allows her to create dozens of tangible clones to confuse her opponent. In addition, her already immense spiritual energy has grandly and explosively increased, and appears as silver wisps trailing off of her body. In this form, Mayu is a fast-moving mass of destruction towards her opponents, flying as fast and jumping over buildings in a single bound, all while hitting even harder than a freight truck in terms of power. *'Reishi Swords': Upon activation of Metatron, Mayu summons dual reishi swords in order to assist her in battle; wielding them telekinetically. They are both a wide, dark grey and beige blade, decorated with red lines. The teeth resemble demonic wings, and they feature an eye of darkness. The hilt resemble ram skulls, colored bronze, but the horns are grey with yellow lines. The guard is similar to the blade, in that it continues the beige and grey designs, incorporating wings similar to the teeth as well. While they are generally stronger than actual blades, one disadvantage is their performance varies depending on the surrounding atmospheric conditions. The reishi swords are capable of effortlessly slicing a large piece of debris clean in half. When Mayu is standing still, the position of the reishi swords seem to represent folded angel wings. When she floats, which he does instead of walking and running), they open, as if Mayu is flying. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist': The tremendous cutting power of Mayu's sword strikes are capable of effortlessly slicing through reishi barriers; in fact, after activating Metatron, her skills have gone through the roof to the point that she can easily overwhelm a Captain-level Shinigami. Her precision is even able to cut off a lit candle's wick and keep it lit on the edge of her blades; as well as produce shockwaves from her strikes to intercept enemy attacks. Her defenses when blocking with her swords are like a wall, and her offense is capable of tremendous precision; utilizing evasion and attacking an opponent either in the front or back using the element of surprise to overwhelm them; it was stated that due her skill, her swords a "danger zone"; and if her foe even so much as touches this "zone", they will be obliterated in a few moments. *'Nenrikisentō' (念力戦闘, Telekinetic Combat): Nenrikisentō is the art and practice of wielding her sword with telekinesis. It is extremely difficult, and requires great aptitude in the application of her Telekinesis. The primary advantages of such a fighting form are obvious; range ceases to be an issue, and the option of wielding numerous swords simultaneously becomes viable; her swords float beside her, attacking at her whims. Every action that Mayu performs in this form is accompanied by attacks from the sword floating at Mayu's sides, even jumping and gliding. Essentially, it turns her into a living weapon; simply making contact with enemies while gliding or jumping does damage. Her attacks appear to home in on her current target and can be used to attack from a distance; she launches a single blade as a fast-moving projectile and a snap of her fingers will cause her other blade to strike her opponent. Additionally, her sword will appear at the target's location upon the spell's impact, and Mayu can immediately teleport to its location, allowing her to follow up with melee attacks. The most basic application of telekinesis in sword combat is a sword throw; which is utilized by guiding her sword in an arc through the air, she can throw her swords in a boomerang fashion, cutting apart obstacles and surprising foes. She can hurl her sword across great distances, make mid-air course-corrections, or simply allow her sword to hover in place. *'Shingetsurin' (真月輪, True Moon Ring): Mayu's only attack in this form; when about to unleash Shingetsurin, she places her swords and her wings together in front of her body, gathering reiryoku from her body as well draining it from the opponent, quickly building the energies together into the form of a mass of energy which is generated in-between her hands and wings, appearing as if it were a multicolored orb of energy. Spending a few more moments pumping the mass of energy full of reiryoku, Mayu holds her swords around the orb very much like a cannon, before launching it at the opponent as it separates into beams reminiscent of shooting stars, which scatter and change their trajectory to target different opponents no matter their position, striking them with great force. These stars explode fiercely, leaving large explosions in their wake and an enormous amount of property damage as well, reducing the area in which this spell is fired into rubble. After firing, the path of the blast can be controlled, and it possesses explosive power and speed; it is capable of immense destruction, as shown when it shot through several towers upon the first use. When Shingetsurin strikes, the insurmountable amount of energy continues to rise, dissipating into the sky in an awe-inspiring sight. Bankai Collection Musōtensei Jikūkaiten (無想転生・時空回天, Nil-Thought Rebirth: Time-Space Revolving Heaven): Musōtensei Jikūkaiten is the name of Hanako Suzumega's Bankai; which Mayu had managed to acquire from her some time after the Thousand Year Blood War. In order to utilize this Bankai, Mayu holds out the Bankai Medallion and a burst of black and violet energy is released from the medallion, and upon clearing, manifests in the form of the stolen Bankai; Musōtensei Jikūkaiten. In Bankai, Mayu's appearance changes slightly, as she is surrounded by an immense aura of reiryoku. Mayu wears an ankle-length black coat which is open, revealing a white undershirt. The jacket is also held together by three cross marks and the coat itself has split off into three coattails. The jacket exposes her sculpted back lines, and it is sleeveless. Mayu wears black gloves on both hands, and white "x"-shaped marks appear on both the gloves, as well as directly above the gloves on her arms. The tattered remains of her skirt cover a small part of her lower body, cut down to the size of hot pants, and she has two ankle-length half dress-like sashes on each side that flare out at ragged ends with red colorations. She also wears ankle-high black boots. These clothes are part of Mayu's Bankai and the damage they can take is directly proportionate to the remaining strength and level of Mayu's reiatsu. Surprisingly, the attire Mayu wears is made out of skin-tight latex- explaining why it "clings" to her body so well. Mayu often complains about it being "hard to move around in", yet she is able to move about in it just fine. In Bankai, Musōtensei Jikūkaiten takes the form of a scythe with a long black, staff-like haft. Despite being made out of metal, the haft is capable of bending, sometimes at incredibly drastic angles. The scythe blade is white and gold, with the two colours separated by a zigzagged line going along the blade. Next to the blade is a prominent decor in the shape of an elliptical white eye with a slitted crimson pupil, framed by gold metal, which goes around the eye and then splits into two strands of metal, which latch themselves onto the edge of the blade. Below the eye is a triangular zigzagged pattern, split with the colours dark grey and light grey. A slight extension, with small wing-shaped objects, one red and one black, is seen next to the eye, opposite to the blade. Bankai Special Abilities: The special ability of Musōtensei Jikūkaiten is known as Yūgō (融合, fusion/merge), and thus she can fuse one or two objects together. This is done by grabbing ahold of the reishi particles which compose the objects and smashing them together quickly—this causes the particles to intermingle and perform a fusion at the subatomic level; quickly reshaping both targets into a form that incorporates the design and function of both targets, essentially the best of both. The range of this ability extends not only to structures, but abilities and even living beings. The special trait that this ability has is that it works on any type of energy, enabling Mayu to merge her reiryoku and her reiatsu temporarily, granting her a massive boost in strength, speed, and durability; in addition to her own techniques. Additionally, Mayu herself can merge with the air; making it seem as if she has just teleported in any direction that she wishes—giving her the element of surprise in battle; this portion of her ability makes it so that she is temporarily rendered untouchable, making the ability of Musōtensei Jikūkaiten unrealistically powerful. *'Kasshinkon' (活神混, Living Spirit's Chaos): Musōtensei Jikūkaiten special attack; it is initiated by compressing reishi in the tip of the scythe while using Yūgō to add her own reiryoku into the mixture—there, Mayu swings Musōtensei Jikūkaiten forward, quickly decompressing the reishi and reason and releasing the energy in the form of an blast of reason that appears similar to two intersecting crescent moons; the reiryoku and reishi that compose Kasshinkon annihilate each other as it moves continuously, which in turn grants Kasshinkon an overwhelming amount of power. A side effect of this process is a burst of highly lethal gamma radiation, which causes further damage. It is capable of swallowing everything within a dark space and completely annihilating everything within a radius of a few hundred meters around the impact-point of the blast. Mayu can also separate Kasshinkon into several sections and utilize them for multi-directional onslaughts; interestingly, anything that is made of reiryoku can and will be destroyed when coming into contact with the beam of Kasshinkon; a power similar to antimatter. In addition, Mayu can fire Kasshinkon downward, producing a cone of positrons that literally disintegrate the atmosphere in front of her, eliminating air resistance and allowing her to achieve greater velocity. **'Kasshinkon Shinrabanshō Mugetsu' (活神混・森羅万象無月, Living Spirit's Chaos: The Whole of Creation Covered By The Moonless Sky): Mayu condenses stray reishi in the area into an enormous sphere of reishi in front of her, which continues to suck in stray reishi at a rapid pace and near indefinitely; though she adds in her own reason energy into the mix. However, after a few moments, Mayu traps the sphere right under the scythe blade of Musōtensei Jikūkaiten, before slamming the scythe into the ground. This causes the sphere to impact upon the ground violently, dispersing the overwhelming reishi packed within the sphere in the direction of where the tip of the scythe is pointing at tremendous speeds, plunging any and all exposed light into deep darkness from which there is little hopes to escape from. Upon contact with a foe, this technique subjugates anyone and anything in its blast area to a fierce assault of downward forces, making it seem as if gravity had intensified to the point that it could kill someone just to make a single step; after this effect occurs, the downward forces converge, before taking the form of pure energy and erupting into a pitch-black pillar which rises to the heavens in an instant, piercing the sky. Trivia *Mayu's Meteoric Swarm spell was created by Per. All credit goes to her; I had asked earlier if I can use some of her concepts for this character.